Twilight movie reviews
Fan Reviews Twilightfan1021-- I loved the movie! I want to watch it again! I loved the baseball scene. Edward was laughing when Emmett pushed him after colliding with him. I thought it was funny. I thought they should had more kissing scenes in the movie. But I still loved it. I like Bella's prom dress. I'm trying to convince my mom to let me wear sneakers to prom. Jessica bought the dress she did because the dress made Jessica look like she had clevelege. I can''t wait till New Moon I'm sad Catherine Hardwick isn't directing it. STEPHENIE MEYER ROCKS!! ---- Positive Reviews * I really enjoyed the movie, but i thought bella was portrayed differently in the movie than how she is in the book. I loved alice and jasper and they actor and actress that played them were fantstic. Jasper should have talked more though. Esme was exactly how i imangined what she would look like. The funnisest bit was when edward came on the screen and all the girls in the cinema started to laugh. Well done to the directors. : Stephanie10 * As a movie I thought is was really good. I thought it would have been a bit confusing for someone who had not read the book, but it was enjoyable and funny. As a book adaptation it was pretty good, as far as book adaptations go. There were some parts that were changed or removed but the main plot points, ideas, and characters were there. The only thing I was disgruntled about was the meadow scene, and though I understand the time constraints and how difficult it would be to make a 500 page book into a 2 hour movie, I felt that scene was a bit rushed and the transition was awkward. I absolutely loved the baseball scene and even though the effects were a bit cheesy I still enjoyed it. Overall I really liked the movie. Can't wait for New Moon! * I LOVED this movue! It was great and it followed the book alot better than I expected. and Rosalie is HOT!-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 23:28, 6 December 2008 (UTC) * I thought the movie was incredible. Summit chose the characters extremely well, expecially Edward. The only things that I can say would make the movie better are the Alice past scene, where they reveal something of Alice's past, a longer "falling in love" scene, and the hilarious "Tyler Crowley: Prom Date"-- Kels * I thought the movie was awesome, they changed some things, but that made it better. They took out enough to make somewhat different, so it's good. It would be boring if it were exactly like the book, not that the book was anything close to boring, just that I have read the book three times and it would get boring seeing it exactly the same. Although they got some of the characters wrong, like Edward, they got his personality to perfection but his look totally wrong. He was no were near to what I expected. They got Alice good, but she's suppose to play a bigger part than she dose in the movie, which was a disappointment to me because she is my favorite character. I think they got Rosalie ,Emmet ,Bella and Carlisle pretty good at least. Jacob wasn’t what I expected, but they got him pretty good. Same with Esme. They also could have done better with Jasper, but other than the characters they did pretty good, 1000X better than harry potter. ----- Unknown * I'm a mom and I loved the movie. It was so great to take my kids to a good movie that none of us blushed during. I got my family hooked on the books we stumbled on the first day Breaking Dawn came out the kids seemed interested and I looked into the books. Stephenie should be put in jail for creating something so addicting. Now 4 of my 6 kids have read it ( the other 2 can't read yet). Any way back to the movie. I agree the glittery affect on edward was really lame and the way they ran reminded me of a road runner cartoon(I hope that with a larger budget on the next movie the special affects will get better). I really loved the movie it flowed like the books do. What was removed wasn't to drastic and what was added made the movie better. I don't agree with all the actors chosen Jasper looked real freaky to me, but I could see some growth in the characters. The next move should be better. Over all I would give the movie a A- With hopes they will fix every thing in the next movie.----- Cher Nov 25,2008 * I think the book was way better than the movie. I think for the people who haven't read the book, it might have been a bit confusing. The actors all seem a little old to be playing the vampires because they need to be young forever. I think they should have chose someone 15 to play Edward so he would look younger for a longer amount of time. The running and the way Edward sparkled look pretty bad. All together, I think it was just as good as Harry Potter. The books were good, but the movie was not. * I could not disagree more with the pervious review. I love the books AND the movie. I admit the sparkling was a little weird, but there not too much they could do with that. But otherwise it was honestly one of the best movies i have ever seen. I was truely excited through the whole movie.Will045 02:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) * I never heard of Twilight until I overheard it being discussed all Hot!99.5 (a popular DC radio station) in my state of Maryland. Only when I heard it involved a vampire who was supposed to be absolutely gorgeous (I love vampires...pretty much all of that..must be because I'm a Scorpio lol) did I instantly go to Borders and purchase all 4 books. I read them, fell in love with it. And then I went to see the movie. (As a tip: do not go when you know Tweens are out of school. The entire time Jacob or Edward appeared on screen, they screamed their heads off). I thought the movie was good. Although you could hear people exclaiming how "omg that wasn't in the book!" or "wait! that's completely wrong!" "i can't believe they left that part out!" The movie did seem a bit rushed; like the director was trying to put all the scenes of the book into the movie, and as a result, the movie did tend to hop from scene to scene quite sloppily. If you haven't read the book, the movie might seem a bit confusing due to the hopping around. I noticed non-readers who left the theater saying they didn't understand anything that just happened at all. I understand they were working with a budget for the film, but perhaps for New Moon (when it's released), they try to make the scenes graduate instead of just jumping from here alllllllllllllllllllllll the wayyyyyyyyyy to...here. I found that frustrating. The actors/actresses did an amazing job. Although I did expect Bella to be more...."emotionally attached" like she was in the book. Otherwise, great movie! * I went to see the movie twice in a row, cause I know I'm quick to judge at the first time. And so I was. After the first view I was disappointed. Then later that day I went to see it again with my boyfriend. I liked it much more on the second time. Some scenes seemed experimental, I liked that alot. The tension between Edward and Bella was clear but it was hard to understand and seemed goofy and random for those who didn't know the backround story. The music was on point a few times but mostly I found it irritating because it didn't fit to the scene. I have to say I now know why everyone's so obsessed with Alice lol. I think they did a perfect job with the characters and I really liked Jasper, even tho he didn't have more than one line. The only thing that didn't please me (besides the music) was how I imagined the restaurant scene with Edward so much different and much more elegant than in the movie. And I didn't like how so much of the backround story went missing on the film. The whole story is very important to understand why Edward and Bella can't stay away from eachother. But they did potray this very well. Overall I'd give this film a 8/10 rating. If I hadn't read the books I would've not understood everything. --WyattTheSad 05:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) * I went to see Twilight twice. Liking it after I saw it the second time. It was okay as an adapation for the book. I was please with the fact, that they used some dialogue that came directly from the book. I was a little disappointed about some of the actors they chose. I was happy with the actors who played Bella and Edward. At first, I could not see Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen. But after seeing the movie, I thought he did a wonderful job. With one problem, the scene when Bella walks into Biology class for the first time. I thought it was a horrible scene, because it did not depict the way Edward react in the book. I really loved the baseball scene. That's how I envisioned it. Minus the uniforms, of course. I thought lots of good parts from the book were missing from the movie, but I know that's because they had to fit 498 pages into 2 hours. All in All, it was good. * I loved the movie almost as much as I loved the book. Yes, I know they did changed stuff, but honestly, that was what was to be expected. The book was very long, and if they included every single thing in it, all of the people who hadn't read twilight would get pretty bored. It was put together quite nicely, and all of the actors were amazing. I can't really see Kristen Stewart as Bella appearance wise, however, she portrayed her personality perfectly. I really loved how throughout the movie she would trip every once in a while. :) My favorite scene was the baseball scene, I thought it was amazing. I loved the actress who played Alice, I thought she was perfect. The only thing that really bothered me, was that the Cullen's house wasn't white, but other than that, I was able to accept every other change they made. * I think the movie was great! I think that the beginning and some of the middle section could have been tightened, and shown more of Bella and Edward's affection but it was still very good. I loved the baseball scene even though I did not think much of it in the novel. It was great! And from then on, it just kept getting better and better. The actors portrayed the characters exceptionally well, especially Charlie, Edward and the rest of the Cullen family; Rosalie came off as quite cold and distant, like she was shown to be in the novel, Emmett was great and looked the part even though he didn't have many lines, Alice was great and enthusiastic but she should have had more lines, Jasper was just Jasper, and portrayed himself very well, Carlisle was very model-like exactly like how Stephenie Meyer had described him in the novel, and Esme was very kind and loving towards Bella, which was great. At first, the scenes were too fast, the transitions from scene to scene lasting less than two minutes and it seemed a bit rushed, but I know this is probably due to the thickness of the novel. However, as the film developed, these scene transitions were less noticable and improved. All in all, it was a magnificent film that dazzled me. :) - Edward Cullen Loves Me More. * the movie was 1000 BETTER then i thought. Edward was soo cute ! && jasper . the directors did AWESOME with the movie. i loved the last scene with victoria was FANTASTIC!! they better make a 2 one. =) i love twilight!!! --Twilight_lover * Twilight the movie waa great. It had awesome actor in it. I have seen the movie about 10 time. I gives the movie 100/100. Can I can watt for New Moon.. 10 1/2 stars... Love_Bella_Love * I loved the movie! I was upset that they left out Carlisle's and Alice's story. I mean, it wasn't exactly like the book, but it was still a good movie. I'm excited to see how they shoot New Moon considering Edward is missing for a good part of the book! -TLlova ---- Negative Reviews * I thought the movie was NOTHING like the book. Also that they left out a LOT of things that are important in the other books. Yes it was Nothing like the book but it ws good. i know im getting it when it comes out on DVD. I wasnt sure i liked the actors they had but in the end it was perfect for the one exception...Esme she was not even clost to what i expected .but all in all the movie was Pretty good ..i still perfer the books(so much ive read the Whole Saga 5 times going on 6) i cant wait till Midnight Sun comes out and i think after it does they should make IT into a movie i bet itwould be 100X better.well thats it Edwardslover * The movie was god-awful. The effects on the glitter were especially horrific. I cannot believe that people are actually enjoying the tripe. It completely ruined everything that made the book great, and the entire epic tale was covered in cheese and cardboard-cutout acting. The multiple inconsistencies and fridge logic (I’m going to SLAM your wall and make sure it is perfectly fine) are just plain *facepalm*-worthy. The big fight scene showcases one of the major ones I had a problem with (at one part Edward’s face was slammed into a glass mirror and he was bleeding, a couple of scenes later he was PERFECTLY FINE). :Plan Nine from Outer Space was better than this. --BellaOrwell 07:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) * As a Twilight fan, I was expecting a lot from this movie. I started the series on Saturday, Oct. 18th, 2008, and finished it four days later. I fell in love. So my friend came up with a brilliant idea to pre-order tickets for the movie for Nov. 21st. I was ALL FOR IT! But, then I got to the theater, and I was sadley dissapointed. Beyond belief. They changed every wonderful part in the book, to make it into...that. Don't get me wrong, I'll still watch it a thousand times over like Harry Potter, but it was not at my expectations. However, the people I was with thought it was "absolutly amazing" (they havn't finished the series), so I've come to the conclusion that everyone is different. I still LOVE Twilight, and I can't wait for New Moon! (P.S., Emmett, Alice, Victoria and James were AMAZING. I love Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart.) --The last horcrux 01:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) * I read the series over the summer and loved them. I am a guy which alot find strange but the way i see it is that gender doesnt matter what you read, and i am not gay which i have been teased about ready this book, anyways I loved the books and i obsessed over the movie all summer and I had posters and picture on msn and myspace but sadly I hated the movie. The effects stunk alot, at the end of the movie I seriously thought is that it? I think the fight scene was the only exciting part and then of course edward was bleeding and if i recall so wwas james. Now i thought vampires couldnt bleed. Another thing is when alice rips jame's head off it looks like she's slapping the head of a scarecrow. When edward shows bella what he looks like in the sunlight i didnt even notice he was sparkling for about 5 minutes and then i thought well anyone can do that but I pictured him almost glowing. The running was cheesy because all they did was made the actors run and then moved the background. Now I know they could have done much more with that. Alice,jasper,emmett, and Rosalie had about one line. In the book they werent really main characters but they talked alot more and i love alice and emmett but i hardly ever saw them in the movie. I bet they did all their acting in one day and they were done. Yet another thing i wanted to touch base on is edward went into bella's room once and talked at night. In the book i could have sworn that he went in every night for like a month. I thought that they did a poor job picking the actor to play jacob black. No offence jacob and taylor lovers but he really isnt how i pictured jacob. I always thought of jacob as tall and muscler but he was scrawny and well I dont have to say much more. When they are in the meadow...um... where to start, now I live in wisconsin and in the country so what i think of a meadow is a field with tall grass but really this was a clearing in the trees with a few mushrooms and frankly you didnt see hardly any of it. I don't know if watching New Moon will even be worth it when it comes out for one thing i hate jacob and well it wasnt my favorite book. Twilight has failed me and hopfully New Moon won't. --Kyle November 24th 2008 8:37 pm * I thought twilight was a good movie , it was excited , but not as good as the book itself --Amy November 25th 2008 * I thought the movie was awesome they changed some things but that made it better they took out enough to make It somewhat different so it's good it would be boring if it were exactly like the book not that the book was anything close to boring just that I have read the book three times and it would get boring seeing it exactly the same. although they got most of the characters wrong like Edward they got his personality to perfection but his look totally wrong he was no were near to what I expected, they got Alice good but she's suppose to play a bigger part than she dose in the movie which was a disappointment to me because she is my favorite character ,I think they got Rosalie ,Emmet ,Bella and Carlisle pretty good at least .Jacob wasn’t what I expected but they him pretty good same with Esme, they also cold have done better with Jasper, James was totally wrongbut that made him look eviler, victoria was okay exepther for her hiar that was blond she was good, I thought Iaurent was great not what what I was expecting but great. the special affects wer horrible the worst was Edward glittering in the sunlight that was horible you couldn't even see it at first .I thought the car accident was bad they got the hospital scene to perfection but the accident was horrible. but anther than the characters and the special affects they did pretty good 1,00000 times better than harry potter.I cant wait for new moon! . -- falbehavencaretakersNov. 27, 2008 * Personally, I liked the movie. It had most of the relavent parts from the book - at least enough to give those who haven't read them something to grasp - and the portrayals of the characters were pretty accurate. Granted they and producers weren't able to fit in as much detail as what's in the book - but that's why this is the film adaptation of the book, and not the book itself. Things always get changed, added, and deleted for movies - as an audience, we know this. But the overall feel and essence of the book was there, which is the important part, right? I am a 29 year old married woman, who absolutely LOVES this book series. Bella's character reminds me a lot of my youth, always the more responsible one - and not wanting to stand out or have attention drawn to them if it's not necessary. I really identify with her character. And as such, I identify with her love of Edward - as I feel that I have married my own 'Edward' - just without the whole vampire thing. :-) The first viewing of this movie, it was crowded, and was full of teens and other kids of a similar age. There were the expected squeals of course whenever a main character came on screen. And then there were the people who obviously hadn't read the books, and were making fun of the movie. Which bothered me a bit, in my opinion - if you haven't read the stories, and the movie seems a little corny or whatever... keep your movie commentary to yourself, because you're ruining other peoples viewing experience. But upon second viewing... it was in a totally different theater, and a different type of audience. Everyone was quiet, except for the few girls down front who squealed with Edwards first appearance. The second time around was much better, especially without the insulting commentary going on behind me. I was able to pay attention to the story of the movie, and my mind was able to stop comparing it to the book, and pointing out all of the things I thought they had missed. There was actually quite a few things that they eluded to that were in the book, but just didn't draw attention to it in the film. Some of the effects seemed a little cheesy (maybe it's because almost every movie uses effects to a different degree now, and we expect to be blown away), but honestly the effects are displayed how they were described in the books. So I can't fault them for keeping with the descriptions. I plan on seeing it a few more times, and of course buying it when it's released. I recommend this movie to all Twilight fans - and non fans. It's a fun movie to escape to. :-) ~Venusgrl879~ Twilight Industry Reviews ---- * rottentomatoes.com 44%. * hollwoodreporter.com "An Underwhelming vampire romance long on camp but short on emotional insight" * MTV: " Twilight': Teen Anemia * Variety "a disappointingly anemic tale of forbidden love that should satiate the pre-converted" * EW.com "Hardwicke stirs this teen pulp to a pleasing simmer." * Starpulse.com "If you're coming into this material cold, though, you will be seriously baffled as to what the fuss is all about," * The Village Voice "... the movie version gives really good swoon." Category:Twilight Film * USA today "Neither strong sunlight nor the sight of oozing blood will deter the romance between a teenage girl and her vampire dreamboat in Twilight (* * out of four).And despite questionable casting, wooden acting, laughable dialogue and truly awful makeup, nothing is likely to stop young girls from swarming to this kitschy adaptation of Stephenie Meyer's popular novel. * Roger Ebert 2½ stars ''<-- back to ''Twilight